Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic film having a wireless charging radiator function, and a manufacturing method and use thereof.
Description of the Related Arts
In general, since arithmetic operation devices and portable information communication such as a cellular phone, personal digital assistants (PDA), a palm-top computer, an internet phone and the like use a charging battery as an energy source, a battery charger is necessarily required.
A desktop or portable charger which has been currently commercialized adopts a contact-type charging method for bringing a battery into contact electrically with a charger. The contact-type charger has various problems which should be solved.
For example, the problems such as a charge failure problem and a battery lifetime shortening problem caused by contact failure should be solved. A problem which is that when a charger or a communication device is exposed to moisture or dust, system performance is deteriorated, should be solved. Also, A problem which is that since the malfunction of a communication device is generated due to static electricity generated when a charging metal terminal exposed to the outside comes into contact with the user's clothing, the reliability of a product is reduced, should be solved.
To solve these problems, researches for adopting a wireless charging method for charging a battery using a magnetic combination without an electrical contact have been carried out.
In a current wireless charging technology, to satisfy the values of permeability and a loss rate resulting from corresponding frequency (i.e. Magnetic resonance type: 100 to 200 kHz, Magnetic induction type: 200 to 300 kHz, 6.78 Mhz), the thickness of a magnetic material, the thickness and winding number of a metal coil material and the like become main factors for a magnetic material part (i.e. a magnetic material/metal coil material assembly).
As exemplified in FIG. 1, a conventional wireless charging magnetic material part is formed in a structure in which a magnetic material layer composed of a ferrite sintered material, a ferrite composite, a sendust sintered material, a composite and the like, an adhesive layer formed on the magnetic material layer, and a metal coil material formed on the adhesive layer to perform a radiator function are laminated.
In such a conventional magnetic material part having the radiator function for wireless charging, the adhesive layer or an air layer located between the magnetic material layer and the metal coil material causes an obstacle in permeability improvement, an obstacle in loss rate reduction, and an obstacle in slimming design of a wireless charging device due to the lamination structure.